


I Love You, Too

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Polyamory, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets back from a date with Greg and wants to gush, but Pearl isn't ready to hear that her new man might actually mean something to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Too

“Oh Pearl! I just had the most wonderful date with Greg!” Rose gushed, padding across the floor of the temple in her bare feet, visible for once as she was wearing short white jean shorts and a light pink crop top, more suitable for a date on the beach than a long, flowing gown. 

“That's nice, Rose,” Pearl commented dismissively, not looking up from polishing her sword; the humans were boring to her in general, and she was starting to dislike hearing about this one. 

“He took me to a fair, Pearl! There was a hot dog eating contest! He didn't win, but it was really impressive, and I held his hair for him while he threw them up after,” she giggled, “he has such nice hair. Then we got some cotton candy and I love the pink kind, it's beautiful.”

Pearl’s frown of concentration took a turn towards being an all out scowl. Competitive eating? What did that even mean? And how disgusting! She would never. To make Rose, her Rose, hold someone's hair while they, while they, ugh, it was horrible. Why in the universe would she be happy about it?

“Ah, ha, well, I'm glad you had fun,” Pearl chuckled awkwardly, bearing down on an imaginary spot with her polish and rag. 

“Oh, I did. He's just so good. I was too big for the rides, but he stayed with me anyway. He tried to win me a teddy bear with this dart game,” Rose laughed, “But his aim was just awful. So, I won him one instead. He's using it as a pillow tonight,” she sighed, “He's wonderful, Pearl.”

“I could have won you the bear…” Pearl grumbled, “I could win you a thousand bears!”

Rose looked over at her long time friend, confidant, and love, and sighed heavily, “You're jealous.”

“I didn't say that!” Pearl rushed ahead, “I just- I don't like hearing about this century’s model,” she tried for a dismissive snort, but her tone remained too invested. 

“Oh Pearl,” Rose walked over to the smaller gem, intending to gather her into her arms.

Pearl stepped back, holding up a hand to stop her, “Change back. Be my Rose. I don't like the clothes you wear for him.”

Rose looked down, noting the details again of her outfit, a soft crop top, pale pink, with slightly darker stitches and off white, almost pink jean shorts. Her thighs and down were bare, so was her stomach, and her arms. So little fabric. It was very different than the way she normally presented herself. But it was pretty and felt good. 

“Pearl, I'm still me. I'm still your Rose,” she soothed, gently pushing Pearl’s hand to the side and drawing the other girl close.

Pearl didn't resist, but melted easily into her, focusing on how Rose’s hair fell over her, and how Rose’s hands felt on her skin, both familiar and amazing. 

“Pearl,” Rose said hesitantly after a moment, “it's not like that with him. I think I love him.”

Pearl went rigid in her arms, pushing back to look up at her, her big eyes welling with hurt and anger and mouth twisting into a grimace. 

“No! No! Why? Why would you love him? He's just a human! He'll be gone in a flurry of seconds! He's just a way for you to have fun! No!” Pearl backed away, shaking her head, “You just mean like you love all earth’s creatures. He's not special. Nothing's changed,” she walked away, talking more to herself now, not yet ready to face this conversation. 

Rose knew not to push it, that there'd be time later to discuss things, and that Pearl couldn't do it yet, so she just called after her the most important bit of information. 

“I love you, too!”


End file.
